Cerezos
by sorgin
Summary: Hisoka solo cometió un error, pasear bajo aquella hipnotizante luna rojo, mientras Muraki esta allí.


Su cuerpo agotado suplico por un descanso que no le era concedido. Se arrastró hasta la ventana y observó sin entusiasmo como la oscuridad reflejaba las sombras en el jardín. Una luna rojiza brillaba en el cielo y los grillos, ocultos entre la maleza, la dedicaban una dulce canción de amor.

Tanteo con sus pies las maderas que componían el suelo del pasillo y con gran habilidad evito los pedazos que crujían bajo su peso. Abrió la puerta que conducía a la calle y salió descalzo, empapándose con el frescor nocturno. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma a primavera. La noche era el mejor momento del día. En realidad, el único momento en que el mundo dejaba de gritar dentro de su cuerpo y podía disfrutar del deseado silencio.

Vago entre las penumbras del sueño y se deslizo como una sombra más entre las embarrizadas calles que componían su hogar. A su alrededor solo la soledad le acompañaba y con gratitud la invitó a caminar. Los vecinos dormían plácidamente aunque en algunas casas aún se veía la luz que asomaba quejumbrosamente entre las cortinas. Algún día dejaría de esconderse y podría recibir el respeto que ahora esas gentes proporcionaban a su padre. Pero aún no, todavía era demasiado joven para poder entender toda aquella grandeza que solo le sería concedida por llevar su sangre.

Se adentro en el bosque y dejo que sus pensamientos vagarán con libertad. Una punzada de dolor se clavo en su alma al recordar lo que era en realidad. Nunca llegaría a ser tan amado como su padre por el simple hecho de que él, era un monstruo. No hacía falta que la gente lo dijera en voz alta, en su interior podía sentirlo con claridad cada vez que estos le miraban.

El miedo le atravesó corazón y el pequeño de cabellos rubios perdió el equilibrio. Se abrazo a si mismo y con dificultad consiguió recuperar el paso. Un sentimiento que no era suyo invadió su ser y una nueva punzada le hizo retorcerse. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y con dificultad se levanto para buscar la fuente de aquel tormento. Las emociones se sucedieron y él simplemente se dejo guiar por una corriente que nadie más podía sentir.

Terror, pasión, lujuria, dolor. Poseído por la curiosidad se acercó hasta ellas y descubrió con sorpresa una pareja de amantes que abrazados bajo la luna se negaban a separarse. Enrojeció al sentirse invasor de una impropia intimidad y trato de desviar la mirada. Una gota cayó golpeando el suelo, pero los gemidos que se precedían al llanto no llegaron. Sorprendido el muchacho se apoyó contra el cerezo y observó.

Una mancha de color rojizo se extendió tiñendo la espalda de la mujer y el niño no pudo reprimir el grito que escapo de sus labios. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se recostó contra el árbol presa del miedo, que ahora era suyo. Los ojos plateados de un asesino se habían cruzado con los suyos y le habían dedicado una sonrisa divertida. Un golpe contra el suelo le hizo saber que el cuerpo sin alma de la mujer había caído. Unos lentos y pesados pasos se dirigieron hacía él le haciéndole reaccionar.

Sin demasiado conocimiento se interno en la noche buscando a tientas el camino que le regresaría a su hogar. Una mano se aferró dolorosamente a su muñeca y tuvo que girarse para encararse con su agresor. El deseo atravesó su cuerpo y por un segundo no supo como reaccionar. El hombre tiro de su kimono y uno de sus hombros quedo al aire. Su pálida piel se dejo bañar por el reflejo de la luna llena y el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Con gestos torpes consiguió desembarazarse de aquella prisión y siguió corriendo sin fijarse por donde. El hombre le seguía de cerca. El olor metálico de la sangre delataba su posición concediéndole una mínima ventaja. Sintió que ese perfume se hacía cada vez más lejano y su velocidad descendió como consecuencia. Suspiro aliviado al creerle perdido y se arriesgo a tomarse un pequeño descanso. El corazón bombeaba con fuerza e infantilmente se llevo la mano al pecho para retenerlo en su interior.

-Vaya, si que eres rápido.- El olor del tabaco llegó a su nariz causándole un escalofrío. Trato de levantarse para huir de nuevo pero el hombre fue más rápido.

Con un solo movimiento le retorció el brazo y lo tiro contra el suelo ocasionándole un fuerte dolor. Hisoka rodó sobre su cuerpo y se arrodilló con facilidad. Su padre le había entrenado bien y si debía morir lo haría en combate. El hombre admiro su postura, pero no le imitó, simplemente se quedo allí mirándole con prepotencia.

Trece años para un combatiente. Treinta para el otro. El resultado estaba decidido antes de empezar. No tuvo una sola oportunidad para escapar. Sus movimientos bien aprendidos fueron rechazados sin esfuerzo. Un golpe en el estómago le robo el poco aliento que le quedaba y le obligo a arrodillarse para atenuar el dolor.

-Basta ya.- Le exigió el mayor arrodillándose a su lado y rozándole el rostro con la mano. En ese instante el niño lo comprendió, aquel hombre había abandonado la gabardina empapada en sangre para ocultar su posición. Había caído en la trampa como un novato. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labio sorprendiendo al otro.- Vaya estar tan cerca de la muerte te ha vuelto loco.

-No voy a volver a casa.- Su tono era suave, y por primera vez en su vida Muraki se sorprendió al ver como aquella víctima le encaraba.-Vas a matarme y no tendré que volver allí.- Contento, si tendría que describir como se sentía ese niño, él habría dicho que estaba feliz.

El rostro pálido brillo con dulzura y la sonrisa rosada se abrió sincera esperando el final. Los ojos verdes esmeraldas adquirieron un fulgor de ingenua inocencia cuando deslizo sus dedos sobre aquella boca que nunca había sido invadida.

El contacto estremeció a Hisoka que noto como aquellas frías y pesadas emociones se abrían paso inundándole con una sensación nunca antes vivida. Se aparto asustado pero el hombre acorto la distancia. Un tirón acabo por retirar aquel kimono mal atado dejando su cuerpo expuesto. Un deseo que no era suyo le hizo temblar al comprender lo que provocaba en el otro.

-¡Déjame!- Grito y le empujo. Pero sus pequeñas manos no fueron rivales. Sostenido por las frágiles muñecas fue incapaz de liberarse.

Las caricias le quemaron la piel, que adquirió un matiz rojizo por donde los dedos del hombre dibujaban extrañas palabras en un idioma ya olvidado. Un beso dejado en el cuello le arranco las lágrimas mientras sus piernas luchaban por mantenerse unidas. Un tirón de pelo le hizo perder la concentración y la rodilla del mayor separó las suyas.

Hisoka trato de respirar pero la presión que aquellos extraños y profundos sentimientos albergaban le ahogaba. Algo se movió en su interior. Algo humedecido que se movía libremente por una zona que nunca antes visitada. Los labios del hombre rozaron los suyos y pronto fue incapaz de impedir la entrada de una lengua que serpenteo jugando con su boca.

-¿Es tu primera vez?- Se burlo el hombre y el niño fue incapaz de saber a que se refería.

Se quito la camisa y mojo con saliva la mano que pronto comenzó a jugar con el miembro erecto. Llevo dos dedos a los labios del joven y le obligo a lamerlos. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron y deseo poseerle, pero debía esperar. Con habilidad deslizo los dedos dilatando la virginal entrada. Y sonrió con deseo al ver como el pequeño gemía de dolor. Se masturbo disfrutando de aquel pequeño espectáculo y con placer hizo que su miembro golpeara el interior.

Los gritos de terror embargaron sus sentidos y le obligaron a prolongar aquel placer prohibido. Su cadera se deslizo hacía delante y el pequeño cuerpo tembló bajo él haciéndose más estrecho. Con fuerza innecesaria llegó al fondo y dejo vagar libremente a su oscura imaginación. La sangre no tardo en mezclarse con la lefa derramada en el conquistado interior y Muraki gimió de placer. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y se vio obligado a sacar su agotada masculinidad de aquel cuerpo.

Trato de volver a acercarse pero aquella persistente electricidad quemo las yemas de sus dedos. Observó con curiosidad y lo volvió a intentar una tercera vez. El resultado fue aún más doloroso y por un instante sintió que su pecho se comprimía bajo el dolor del vació y la humillación. Muraki negó con la cabeza al sentir la incomprensión, aquellos sentimientos no le pertenecían, le eran impuestos a la fuerza y resultaban terriblemente molestos.

Pateo con desprecio las costillas del pequeño y comenzó a vestirse. Un sonido cercano le hizo saber que los mensajeros de la muerte habían llegado. Se acomodo la ropa y sin prisa se arrodilló para mirar a aquel pequeño mocoso que había encendido su pasión. Ahora solo era una pequeña muñeca rota por el uso indebido, pero a pesar de todo la belleza persistía en aquel rostro contraído por el dolor. En un inusual gesto cubrió el cuerpo con el kimono que había yacido olvidado y marcho tras imponerle un beso en los hinchados labios.

-Olvídame.- Invoco como hechizo y supo que al alba aquel niño no podría recordarle.

Tsuzuki Asato shinigami del departamento central del Enma reprimió una arcada al encontrarse con aquella terrible escena. El cuerpo de una mujer descansaba en medio de un charco de sangre con la parte superior del cuerpo destrozada entre puñaladas. A su lado su compañero observaba con atención el paisaje esperando encontrar alguna pista del culpable. Su propia sombra se fundió con las de los árboles buscando cualquier indicio.

-Tatsumi, ¿Quién ha podido hacer algo así?- El aludido suspiro resignado sin poder contestar a la pregunta. De pronto algo llamó su atención.

-Hay alguien más.- Sus sombras se agitaron inquietas.- Rápido le estoy perdiendo.

Salieron corriendo tras la presa y Muraki se vio obligado a acelerar el paso. Había sido demasiado descuidado al volver a por su gabardina y ahora aquellas malditas sombras le seguían. Desvió los pasos y se dirigió hasta el muchacho que aún yacía en la misma posición en la que le dejará. Eso les detendría, una preciosa distracción que le permitiría escapar.

Las sombras se detuvieron de golpe obligando a los shinigamis a parar. Tsuzuki le observó sorprendido mientras el más joven se obligaba a buscar el motivo que les había arrastrado hasta allí. Los ojos azules de Tatsumi relampaguearon furiosos al encontrar la trampa.

-¡Es un crío!- Grito Tsuzuki corriendo hasta él. Tatsumi se mordió el labio inquieto si era una trampa aquel idiota les había hecho caer de lleno. Sin embargo y pese a sus dudas nada a su alrededor se alzo contra ellos.- Chico.- La voz de Tsuzuki le llegó como un suspiro inquieto.- Chico, ¿me oyes?- Y el niño abrió los ojos asustado.-Tranquilo, ya estas a salvo.

-Tsuzuki, debemos irnos.- El moreno le ignoro y trato de reincorporar al muchacho. El kimono se deslizó a través de su cuerpo dejando a la vista las marcas de la violación. El dolor y la rabia producto de la impotencia de Tsuzuki desgarraron al pequeño que sintió aquellas emociones como propias. Su cuerpo se convulsiono y Tsuzuki le abrazo más fuerte.

-No podemos dejarle aquí.

-Tenemos trabajo.- Le repitió su compañero y los ojos amatistas le miraron suplicantes. Suspiro derrotado y asintió. Después de todo ya le habían perdido el rastro.

-Tranquilo chico toda va a salir bien. - Sus dulces palabras emitieron un bálsamo reparador y el niño se calmo. Con delicadeza trato de limpiar las heridas y le acomodar la ropa lo mejor posible.

Los ojos verdes del rubio se movieron inquietos bajo los párpados sin poder abrirse. Una sensación de inesperado cariño le inundo el alma y la calidez ofrecida le lleno aquel vacío amargo.

Aquella noche la muerte mostró una piedad impropia de su rango y permitió que la vida fluyera a través de la marchita existencia del pequeño. Su calida fuerza alimento el corazón del niño, que con veneración se atrevió a añorarla y sin temor a desearla. Injusta paz que solo le fue otorgada, tras tres años de agónico sufrimiento, cuando las sombras inundaron la fría habitación de hospital, donde había sido recluido, para robarle en un beso su último aliento.


End file.
